Hell Hath No Fury
by Animegrl421
Summary: Kenny is having nightmares of a demented Kyle. And no matter how many times he reassures himself that his boyfriend is sane and the same as always, he can't stop the nagging at the back of his mind telling him otherwise. - K2 Kenny/Kyle SLASH, includes sex and some gore as it progresses. Rated M for a reason guys.
1. The Dream

_Kenny ran, bare feet bleeding as they scraped against the harsh pavement beneath. "Kenny?" He heard the yell-a mocking worry in the voice making him physically wince- echoing to where he now ran. House after house passed him by, would they help if he asked them to? He glanced back, regretting the decision immediately after seeing the red hair glimmer in the moonlight. "Dammit!" he cursed, nearly tripping while taking a sharp turn. The stumble cost him as he felt a sharp edge enter his back. The shock flooded his body, he couldn't move, what just happened? He coughed mechanically, feeling a wet substance pool to the corners of his mouth. He tasted copper. Blood. A hand held his front as his knees gave out, it was the only thing keeping him from falling completely. Then, a whisper, the ghost of a breath on his ear, "How many more times will it take, I wonder? How many times, Kenny, before you _**stay dead?_"_**

"Ah!" Kenny shot up in bed, hands immediately rubbing over his torso. His eyes scan frantically, looking for any sign of injury. Seeing none and feeling nothing, he allowed himself to breathe. Small pants shot from his figure, _Kyle... Oh God!_ Hands met hair, pulling, scratching, thoughts colliding in a jumbled mess. Sweat dripped down his forehead, falling in droplets onto the wrangled sheet wrapped around his body. He curled into himself, trying to scratch the thoughts from his head. A dream. He reminded his brain. _Just a dream. But it seemed so real..._ "Kyle-" No, that wasn't Kyle. That was some fucked-up representation of Kyle. He paused, repeating to himself that it was indeed a dream. Finally, he moved, looking to his clock. 3 in the morning... Eyes slipped to the side, looking at the picture there. He picked it up with a trembling hand, holding it in the direction of the moonlight beaming from his window. He loved this picture, Kyle hated it. He smiled slowly. It was a shot by Stan, having had his phone out at the time thankfully. Kyle had been in mid-rant, and Kenny, tired of his ranting, kissed him. On one hand, it shut him up, on the other it confused the Hell out of him. He still remembered asking the redhead out right after.

He sighed, shifting in the bed. Kyle hadn't been pleased. Took forever to get him to figure out it wasn't some random joke. Of course, it was Stan that ended up telling him it was real. Oh well, wasn't like he didn't trust Kenny at all, just trusted Stan more. He sighed again, placing the picture back in its safe place. He eyed it as he lay there, shifting repeatedly in a try to get comfortable. It didn't work. Every time he shut his eyes, images of the dream before appeared. He shouldn't be so focused on it, he knew, otherwise he'd over-think it. He loved Kyle. Kyle loved him. They'd been together for four years now, throughout the entirety of high school. They were a popular couple, he believed, well, them and Stendy as people called them. Kyle had made it up, saying it was an inside joke with Stan and leaving it at that.

He listened to the absence of sound around him, knowing it was only a matter of time before it stops. Even in the middle of the nights, fights would break out. Knowing there was no chance for more sleep, the blond rolled out of bed, a single mattress on the floor. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his arms, he picked himself completely up and walked to the closet. He pulled out his parka and tugged it on, grabbing jeans then shoes and doing the same after. "Where to go..." he muttered, opening the door to his room and walking out. He carefully stepped over the broken bottles littering the floor, making his way to the front door. Once there, he left, eyeing the dark streets with a feeling of da ja vu. He shook his head from the thoughts, pulling up his hood. He had a fucked-up head...)

Walking down the sidewalk, he passed by each streetlamp slowly, basking in the light his dream didn't offer. _See, Kenny, the lights are on, in the dream they weren't. Thus proving it was Just. A. Dream. ...But it felt so real. _Shaking his head once more, he transported his thoughts to the day before. To Kyle's annoyed face as he tried to teach him Calculus. He hadn't been listening much, choosing instead to draw perverted pictures. The redhead hadn't been pleased when he saw it, but gave up in the end to instead enjoy something better than school. He felt bad for constantly corrupting the teen, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. Not when he had that fucking _look_ on his face. The one with the unconscious pout of anger. He smiled to himself, hands finding pockets. His palm hit something inside the fabric, a box. Pulling it out, he found a fresh box of cigarettes. "There is a God," he praised. _Thought I was out..._ He opened it and took one in his hand, opposite hand searching his back pant's pocket for a lighter. Finding it, he lit the stick, taking a drag immediately. _I needed this. _He coughed absently, eyes sliding upwards toward the line of buildings he found himself at. _Kyle's place is near here._ He wondered if his mind was trying to trick him, leading him straight to the source of the nightmare. He took another drag, holding the smoke inside for a minute before letting it go in the air around him.

His legs walked on impulse, dragging his body towards the house in question. Should he go inside? Could he look at Kyle right after something like that? He shook his hand, yanking a stray piece of hair back into place. "Dammit, it was a fucking dream!" He found himself below the tree used to climb into Kyle's window and paused. _I'm acting stupid. _But somewhere inside of him, he knew the reason he walked here semi-consciously. He needed to make sure. To see the boy in question. Maybe once he saw him the nerves would leave, he wouldn't feel so damned confused. He climbed, grabbing the bark for dear life. He didn't want to die again, not after dreaming it. It hit him in the back of his sleep-deprived head that Kyle didn't even know he came back to life after dying, no one but himself, Damien, Satan, God, and random people that saw him there knew. They just…forgot he had died. It was weird, and slightly depressing.

He placed his cigarette between his lips for safe keeping, trailing up the tree with both hands. Grabbing the branch closest to the window, he managed to haul himself up onto it. He breathed, coughing some as the smoke came out. He really didn't want to put out the smoke, but Kyle would kill him enough already for just having been smoking again. He couldn't imagine how pissed he'd be if he brought the "cancer stick" into his room. He smiled, wondering if he should try it anyway for that exact reason. He scooted to the edge of the branch slowly, both for safety and for a few last drags. He finally reached the window, only about a foot away. He scrunched the stick with his hand, letting it fall to the ground after. Tipping to the side, he grasped the ledge.

He felt the paneling, wondering if Kyle finally started to lock his window. Hands grasped the pane, sliding it upwards, _Nope. _Shaking his head at the other's negligence, he opened the window all the way. He grabbed onto the ledge with both hands, feeling them start to numb with their touching of something so cold. He'd have to be quick. He hoisted his body with his arms, pushing himself head-first into the room. "Ow…" he muttered, half his body hitting the floor. He moved his lower half, letting it drop onto the carpet ungracefully. Taking a breath, he eyed the bed, seeing a lump of covers. Rubbing his head, he pulled himself up from the floor and closed the window.

He walked to the bed, shivering with cold. Hands in pockets, he lowered himself onto his knees in front of the top part of the bed. He could make out a tuff of red hair in the darkness, the head covered by the thick blanket wrapped around the figure. With a quiet laugh, he tugged the edge of the blanket downward to be greeted by a sleeping Kyle, the expressionless face out-of-place for the typically emotional Jew. A finger twirled in a curl, placing it behind the other's ear. _How could I ever think he would hurt me? _The face was too-familiar, too-comforting. If anything, it made him feel stupid for even thinking the other would harm him in any way. The lips parted then, breathing a sleepy sigh, his head nuzzling the pillow below. Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning down, capturing the lips with a soft kiss.

The warmth of the other hit his cool lips, sending tendrils of comfort down his spine. He heard a moan and smiled into the kiss before-SMACK! "OW! Dammit!" He glared at the redhead who hit him, betrayal in his eyes. "What'd you do that for!" A hand rubbed his cheek, wondering if there was a red handprint there. _He slapped me…And he gets on me for saying he can be a bit feminine... _"This is why we can't have nice moments!" he assured.

Kyle did _not _look amused, "Kenny?" he began, "What the Hell are you doing in my room at," he looked at the clock, "three in the morning?" He crossed his arms, body rising to a sitting position fully. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance both, but Kenny could see the hint of worry in his eyes. "You know I told everyone at school that the next person to enter my room while I slept was getting cut."

_And there's the glare,_ he raised his hands in false surrender, _I wonder if he knows the look he's giving me isn't very scary…not with the bedhead. _He eyed the curls again, looking at the way they flew in every direction, _Jewfro indeed. _"Relax, Kye, it's only me!" he said, knowing full-well that wasn't going to help his case much. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the redhead's spiteful look. "What kind of world do we live in where the love of my life hits me for kissing him?"

Kyle sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "God, Kenny, you're so fucking lucky right now…" He scooted away from the edge. The blond gave him a curious look to which Kyle rolled his eyes, "You're fucking freezing, get in." he supplied. Kenny smiled widely, _Trust Kyle to be more concerned with my health than explanations. _

Kenny tried to keep from making perverted jokes, seeing the warning look in Kyle's eyes. He sat on the bed, pulling off his parka and throwing it to the floor before doing the same with his pants. He wrapped himself into the covers next to Kyle. "Does this mean every time I sneak into your room I get to sleep with yo-Ow!" A hand rubbed the back of his head as he looked back at an unamused Kyle with a pout. "One of these days I'm calling that domestic abuse hotline…" he promised, laying down next to the redhead and hugging onto his chest, pulling the other down to a lie down with him. He placed his head on the other's chest, feeling the warmth practically radiate from Kyle to him. He sighed, a hand tugging the cover up to his neck.

"You know you like it when I'm rough," Kyle replied, shifting closer to the blond, laying his head atop the other's. "God, you're making me like you, I swear- Were you smoking?" he asked suddenly. Kenny stilled in response, waiting for the hit to come, it didn't. Instead, Kyle groaned in frustration, a hand tugging at the blond hair, playing with it. He could practically feel the other frowning in thought. "You never answered me, by the way." he began, "Why are you here right now?"

He wondered whether to answer truthfully. He picked his head up, letting Kyle's hand slip down to his cheek. "Had a bad night," he said, looking into the green eyes watching him in concern. _It was technically the truth. _He felt bad anyway. "I thought seeing you would make me feel better."

"I see…has it?" Kyle asked, tilting his head to the side in question. Kenny felt his thumb rubbing his cheek gently back and forth.

"Seeing you always makes me feel better," he answered. He leaned down, pecking Kyle's lips with his own, the hand on his cheek paused.

"Wish that was the only thing that made you feel better…" Kyle replied after the short kiss, raising an eyebrow. Kenny knew he was hinting to the cigarette smell leaking off him. He frowned, nuzzling his head in the crook of the other's neck. He heard Kyle sigh, a hand rubbed through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, knowing the redhead didn't want a random excuse.

"You're lucky I love you."

_I know. _

Soon after, he found himself still wide-awake. He rolled over in bed, watching the other sleep for a moment. His body was too antsy to sleep at the moment, his arms rubbing up and down the other's torso for no reason whatsoever. He moved his legs, tangling them with Kyle's easily. He wondered, not for the first time, why Kyle didn't lock his window at night. He wasn't a light sleeper, quite the contrary, and Cartman was prone to pranking him in the middle of the night… Well, Stan and Kenny did too sometimes, but Cartman was the perfect scapegoat. Sighing, he thumbed the other's stomach, playing with the bellybutton.

He was _so bored. _

Rubbing his head on the redhead's warm skin, he shifted his body again. "…Kenny go to sleep…" Kyle said suddenly, startling the blond from his movements.

He smiled softly, "It's not as easy for me as it is for you!" he replied.

"You sleep in class," Kyle mumbled back, breathing the words out slowly.

"That's 'cause the teachers are so boring." Kenny pushed himself up some with his arms to look at the half-asleep Jew under him. "Besides, it's hard to sleep with you without my thoughts going elsewhere…" He leaned down, kissing first the unresponsive lips then moving down the jawline.

Kyle groaned, "Kenny…"

"Moan my name, baby," the blond replied, settling his knee between the other's thighs, pushing it gently on his crotch.

"…'m too tired," Kyle moaned, lifting his leg up underneath the other as his closed eyelids tightened. Kenny continued, a hand gliding up the stomach to tweak a nipple playfully. "Ah! I'm about to scream rape…" the redhead promised even as he arched into the sensation.

Kenny smirked, "But you're enjoying it so much, are you sure you want me to stop?" The knee tapped Kyle's groin twice, grinding in a circle of the boxers.

"Mn! K-Kenny, not right now! It's so early…I wanna sleep!" Kyle complained, lethargic arms reaching up to the blond's shoulders, nudging them back.

"Sleep?" Kenny asked, tone a fake outrage, "Rather than being inside of me-or better, having me inside you…" Lips pressed against the other's once more, a hand grasping the leg pushed upwards. He curled the appendage around his midsection, thrusting fervently. "Do you actually want me to stop?" he asked in a low groan, ready to stop but unwilling to lower his antics until Kyle gave the final disproval.

Breathing ragged, the other stilled his movements, gaging what was happening. Finally, his head turned to Kenny, eyes opening slightly. The tiredness in them was gone now, replaced with a shade of lust. The arms wrapped themselves around the shoulders rather than pushing them away. "As if you would leave me in this state." Kyle grinded his hips forward, letting Kenny feel the bulge in his boxers against his own erection. He moaned at the movement.

The blond leaned forward, licking the shell of the other's ear. He relished in the shiver Kyle gave in return, "Wouldn't dream of it," he whispered, cool air blowing across the wet area. He pulled back, taking Kyle's opposite leg into his hands. He moved backwards, tugging at the hem of the underwear with a hand. With an ungraceful movement, he managed to tug the boxers down and off, showing the arousal in its fullness. "Much better…"

Kyle leaned forwards as his legs were let go, his own hands searching the other's body. "Dude, did you seriously go free in my bed?" he asked, a slightly amused tone entering his voice.

"Babe, you know that's the only way I sleep," Kenny moved forward, taking the other's lips before a rant could spout forth. He deepened the kiss as the protesting moans began. He used Kyle's tries at speaking to his advantage, pushing his tongue into the open mouth. He licked the inside, gliding against his teeth. Kyle's protests ended immediately, his eyes closing as his own tongue reached out.

Grateful for the reprieve, the blond moved the Jew's legs around him once more. He pushed the other down to the bed gently, pulling away from the kiss momentarily. He breathed deeply, taking in the lost air as Kyle did the same. He watched the flush face for a moment, the glassy eyes, the tangled hair, the puffy lips, before he added to the picture. Placing a finger into the opened cavern, he watched Kyle register the action, lips wrapping themselves around the appendage as his mouth collected saliva to coat it with.

He felt the other suck deeply, tongue lapping at the finger. Moaning, Kenny placed another finger inside, watching it disappear and feeling the redhead coat it as well. He added another finger into the now-red lips, Kyle's eyes gazing into his as he pumped his head up and down the fingers, flushed cheeks puffed out from the fullness of his mouth. Kenny bit his lip at the sight as saliva pooled on the edges of the redhead's lips, dripping down his chin. "Fuck…" he moaned out, feeling a pulse raging through his erection.

Having had enough of the blatant teasing, he let his fingers slide out, Kyle's tongue licking and sucking at them even as they pulled away. He used his non-wet hand to lift the other's bottom half upwards, his wet hand lowering to the opening behind Kyle. Finding the hole, he pressed a finger against it, feeling it twitch in response. Grinning, he teased it for a moment, pressing the pad of his finger against it before taking it away. He watched Kyle groan in distress, his body trying to press downwards onto the finger, never quite reaching past the tip. Finally, he finally let it slip inside.

"Ah!" Kyle breathed, "another!"

Kenny obliged, sticking another finger inside. He scissored his fingers, pressing them together then apart over and over. He let the redhead hump them enthusiastically, watching as he bit his lip to keep from gasping out in want. After a moment, he let the third in, the sounds of a desperate Kyle going straight to his dick. Kyle continued to hump, pumping his hips on the fingers inside, using Kenny's arm as leverage for the movements. In and out, until his body shook, pausing all movement directly after the shiver. "…Cock, now." he demanded breathlessy, voice higher than usual, teeming with arousal.

Despite his want to continue teasing the other with foreplay, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer himself. "You sure you want it?" he said, even as he pulled his fingers out of Kyle. He spit on them, sliding them on his pulsating cock before lining it up accordingly.

"Dammit, Kenny I will fucking murde- AH!" Kenny stopped him mid-rant, pushing his cock in fully. He waited a minute, letting Kyle adjust as he tilted his own head back in bliss from the sudden surrounding warmth coating his stiff length. He felt the tightness shift around him, muscles working around the sudden intruder from all sides, welcoming it in a way. He could feel Kyle's pulse there, each beat thrumming throughout the muscles, tightening and loosening around his cock in quick succession. It felt amazing. He hardened further, hearing Kyle gasp in response.

"Fuck!" He looked down at Kyle, wanting to ensure he didn't hurt the other. Kyle's hands had fallen from Kenny, instead working into the fabric of the sheet underneath, curling it in his palms. He looked further, eyeing the boy underneath with concern in his eyes. Kyle's teeth bit into his bottom lip, gnawing on the sensitive flesh. His eyes were shut tight, head tilted on side. Kenny reached down with his free hand, rubbing the other's abdomen slowly, massaging it.

"Mm…" Kyle moaned in response, letting his body unwind slowly. "Go." he ordered after a couple seconds. Knowing better than to question Kyle during sex, he did so. He began by teasing a little, pulling out a couple of inches before pushing in all the way again. "Uh!" He heard Kyle respond to the first thrust.

The moan all the encouragement he needed, he pulled out again, an inch further this time, before pushing inside in one quick movement. He repeated, watching the other's body move forward with each sudden thrust inside. Again. Kyle's eyes slid open halfway, glazed, they watched Kenny. His mouth opened, about to speak when Kenny pushed in again, instead groaning.

Kenny pulled out even further, taking it extremely slowly to unnerve them both. Only his head remained inside, the rest of his cock hit with the outside's cold until-SLAM! The muscles twitched inside, Kyle doing the same outside. He repeated, grinding as he slammed down this time. He could feel the thick walls surrounding his cock stretching further as he moved the appendage around. Again, "Oh God, Kenny…" He played with it a bit, thrusting before grinding, pushing and pulling, side to side. Kyle writhed underneath, hips trying desperately to control the thrusts. His own hands stopped them, grasping them in a steady grip. They still tried, vigorously wriggling in his hands. Kyle whimpered as he stopped all movement.

"I'm not moving until you stop…" he teased, pulling his cock out until just the topmost part remained.

Kyle moaned, "Please move…" he begged, hands twirling in the sheets underneath. Kenny stayed paused, using all of his willpower not to move into Kyle again. Kyle met his eyes, another whimper escaping, "I'll stop-anything…" he promised, swallowing thickly.

Kenny grinned, enveloping himself in the fantastic warmth once more. It convulsed around him. "You feel so good…"

Kyle nodded in acknowledgement, letting out a shattering breath before, "Move already."

"So demanding for someone just begging me for more," Kenny said, grinding again. He ignored Kyle's curses as he reached around securing the legs further up for better access, letting them lock behind him. Their combined weight settled onto him as he let them go, pacing his palms on the bed below. He thrust again, going faster this time, exiting to the head before pushing inside yet again.

He picked up speed, pushing his weight onto his palms as the legs wrapped tighter. He pulled out faster, pushed in harder each turn. He was sweating now, the tight insides welcoming him even as they pulsated and twitched around him every turn. He could feel himself stiffen to the brink as a hand pulled itself from the bed, wrapping around his boyfriend's length.

He stroked it gently at first, then pumped faster in time with his own movements. His cock rejoiced in the feeling as each round it was greeted with more sensations as the arousal was stroked even further. The muscles contracted, massaging his cock at all angles, practically begging it to cum.

"Pl-please…God, Ken-ny!" His heart skipped a beat as Kyle pleaded for the finish. He could feel it coming too.

"Almost-" he cut off, sensations gripping his vocal cords tightly. He pushed as deeply as he could now, balls slapping against the flesh harshly. He felt the muscles tighten further around him, straining against his cock as they spasmed. Kyle came in his hand as he pushed him forward, his cock jolting then releasing inside. The muscles massaged the appendage as the sperm filled them, milking him of all he was worth. He gasped out in pleasure, hearing Kyle's name fall from his lips vaguely. He could feel the cum meeting his dick as he collapsed on top of his spent lover, panting from excursion. His head met the other's stomach, his mind barely registering the legs falling from his body numbly.

He took in a deep breath, letting it out as a hand carded through his hair. "…I don't wanna clean up…" Kyle groaned.

"Don't then," Kenny replied, knowing this routine well by now.

"But…Kenny…" Kyle replied tiredly, taking a small whine to his tone. "It's messy…" His words were slurred.

"Shh, sleep."

The hand stilled, falling to the side at the words. Kenny blinked at the tissues on the nightstand, knowing he should grab them, but his mind had finally settled. His body was too tired to go on at this point, having worked itself to maximum capacity. His hand reached, not making it to the box before he fell into sleep, barely pulling out his spent cock before passing out where he lay.


	2. Reality

When he woke next it was to a groggy groan. He peeled his eyes open, seeing a glump of red surrounding his face. "Gah!" He jumped up, looking down at the reason for his sudden scare. "Kyle?" he whispered in question, hand holding his chest to stop his rapidly beating heart. Rubbing an eye, he watched the other shift underneath him, the mouth opening and letting out a groan with the movements. The memories came at once, pushing themselves into his mind.

Looking further down, he saw the dried clumps of what remained of the night before. "Dammit…" He was going to hear from Kyle for this. _Speak of the devil._

Green eyes fluttered open, searching the no-doubt blurry face staring down at him. A smile appeared, "Hey," he breathed. Kenny returned the smile, letting himself fall slightly, an arm wrapping itself around the other's chest.

"Hey yourself, how'd you sleep?"

Kyle blinked at the question, shifting his body in a more comfortable position to look at Kenny before wincing. "Fuck!" His eyes closed in pain, "Better than being awake…" he said, voice strained.

Kenny frowned, "Need anything?" he asked, thumbing the other's side in concern.

An eye peeked open, staring at the blond, "If I said I wanted you to saw off my bottom half, would you do it?"

"But it's so sexy…" he complained, watching the redhead's eye close once more. "That bad, huh?" He bit his lip in sympathy, "Well, if it makes you feel any better _I _feel pretty damned amazing." He was expecting the hit, he wasn't expecting how hard it was. "Ow, dammit, Kyle!"

"You only get what you deserve you prick!" Kyle replied, a hand reaching up to flip him off. Kenny felt his leg shift beside him, "Dude, I feel all gross!" He shifted upwards, trying to reach a sitting position, "Shit, we didn't-Ugh!" Kyle ended in a groan of pain, Kenny watched him plop back onto the mattress below, feeling more sympathy as Kyle tried to roll onto his stomach.

"Babe, don't worry about it, I'll get it cleaned now, just lay there for awhile. I'm gonna go get some aspirin." Kenny promised, already moving from the bed. He stood, stretching some as a pillow hit the back of his head.

"Hurry the fuck up." Kyle complained.

Kenny turned, rubbing the back of his head, "You're lucky you're hot." Ignoring the other's glare, he picked up his discarded pants and pulled them on. He hoped Kyle's family was gone as he exited the room and went to the bathroom. He opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed the extra aspirin Kyle had stored there, taking the cup he knew the other kept for rinsing his mouth out and filled it with water. Grabbing a towel, he wetted half of it and wringed it out.

Once finished, he went back to the room. Kyle had turned completely onto his stomach. "Did you get the pills?" he asked. Kenny handed him the medicine and glass. After watching him down it, he took the glass and placed it on the nightstand. He handed the towel to the redhead.

"Where's your family?" he asked curiously.

"Ma's at a rally, dad has a big case, Ike's taking this genius course."

"Ah, so does that mean no pants?"

Kyle gave him a look that clearly told him he would be wearing pants.

"Need help?" he asked, holding out a hand to the slowly-moving teen.

Kyle shook his head, "I'm fine-well, will be fine. Dammit…"

Kenny frowned but knew better than to do anything for the prideful Jew when he was in this mood. He nodded instead, desperately wanting a cigarette. Sighing, he watched the other clean. "So, what're you doing today?"

"Eh, probably not much until tonight. Stan's having that party, remember? Something about wanting to make Wendy jealous by getting it on with Bebe."

"Didn't he try that once?" Kenny asked, laying back on the bed by Kyle's feet.

"Ha, yeah he did, but he's an idiot when it comes to his love life so…" Kyle explained as an explanation.

Kenny nodded, knowing the other couldn't see him but not really caring anyway. "Hmm, you think Wendy knows about his stalkerish obsession yet?"

"Probably why she broke up with him in the first place…"

He laughed, "She's a smart one then. You gonna talk to him 'bout it? I mean, someone needs to sooner or later honestly." He heard Kyle sigh in thought.

"I guess I have to, don't I?" He didn't sound too thrilled by the prospect. Kenny didn't blame him, not when he himself would've given up on the kid.

"You don't _have _to, you're just too nice _not _to," Kenny supplied as the towel was thrown to him. He caught it just in time before it hit his face.

"It's not that I feel like I have to from sympathy or something! He's my best friend…"

Kenny scoffed at the words, "Ow! Don't kick me!" He rubbed his side before he started cleaning himself.

"Why're you so against me and Stan being friends anyway?"

"I'm not against it…"

It was Kyle's turn to scoff. "Whatever."

Kenny finished dabbing off the remains of the night, the silence in the room stifling. "Meds kick in yet?" he asked, his legs stretching out in boredom.

"Not yet, you're fucking lucky I don't kill you for last night." _Why did he have to use that word choice? _The dream popped into his head once more. "Kenny?" Kyle asked, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just thinking." _He could feel the arm holding him as his knees gave out-taste the coppery blood filling his mouth-_

"About?" Kyle interrupted his thoughts.

"My undying love and affection for you-Ow! Goddammit, Kyle, I was being sweet!"

"Whatever you say," Kyle replied. "If you were really sweet you would've cleaned up last night."

"There's two people here-"

"You initiated it."

Kenny groaned, smacking his forehead with his arm. "You're right." he submitted.

"Now you're learning."

He watched Kyle for a moment wondering what to say next. They hadn't really had time to talk much given the circumstances. He shifted, throwing the now-dirty washcloth to the floor. "Hey, Kye, thanks for you know, letting me stay here last night." he muttered.

"Dude, you know you don't have to thank me for that," Kyle replied.

"I know, I just, you know, want to."

He felt a foot pat his hip, "It's okay, really." Kyle reassured. "Besides, I got sex out of it, and a human pillow too judging by how we woke."

Kenny smirked, "I think I am ruining you. Ah, I still remember our first time. 'I don't know, Kenny, are you sure? Does it hurt? Am I being too rough? I love y-' OW!" He fell to the floor from the kick, hearing Kyle's own grunt of pain from the exertion. "Is it hit-Kenny day or something?" he asked irritably, rubbing his stiff neck.

Kyle wasn't amused, "It was my first time, don't mock it! I don't sleep around, unlike _some _people!" he accused.

"I don't sleep around anymore you know…" he muttered back. Kenny turned to the other as he pulled himself from the floor, seeing Kyle's head covered by a pillow. "Kye, I wasn't mocking it…" _Not exactly true, but it _was _just for fun. A joke. God, I'm a dick sometimes. _ "I thought it was sweet, actually." Kyle's hands gripped the sides of the pillow over his head, pushing it further down, mumbling muffled obscenities.

Kenny sighed, leaning toward the bed whilst on his knees, crossing his arms on the bedding. "You know I loved every second of it." he assured. Then, mumbling, "It was the first time someone actually made me feel, you know…Like I mattered. I was so used to just being thrown around like a fuck-toy back then, Kye... And then I finally got you and-" He couldn't continue, feeling every bit of the fag he knew he was come out full-force in the words. He smiled then, "And dammit when we kiss, there's magic!"

The groan of annoyance made the light-hearted shove better. Kenny took this as an 'okay' to remove the pillow. He did so gently, pulling the edges up with one hand, the other finding Kyle's hair as it was revealed. The head turned, "Don't copy fatass, dude. Ever. Not after a speech like that!"

"Aww, you liked my speech?" Kenny asked, taking a mocking tone.

Kyle shook his head on the pillow, smiling now. "I liked how now you can't call me too feminine just because I like to clean or practice good personal hygiene."

The blond frowned, "Wait, I lose all of those jokes because for once I'm nice?"

Kyle pushed himself up at that, Kenny helping as best he could. "Yep, just about." he replied, moaning in pain as he placed himself in a sitting position.

It was corny, but watching Kyle get up like that, bedraggled, tussled in every sense of the word, ungraceful for once-light from the window hitting his bare body just as the cover slipped down to reveal it, like in every corny movie he'd ever seen-sent a tiny thrill throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Kyle at that moment, and he did. The other's eyes widened in surprise before arms wrapped themselves around the initiator's shoulders. Kenny pulled back after a moment, gazing into the other's confused eyes as he felt a hand move to his cheek.

"You sure you're alright?" Kyle asked, concern filling his tone.

And seeing those eyes, hearing those words, it made a knot tie in his stomach. "Y-yeah," he replied, knowing he didn't pass the silent test that had transpired.

Kyle nodded, a thumb rubbing against Kenny's cheek in thought. Then, a sigh, "Well, shower time." Kyle said.

"As much as I'd love to see you soaking wet, my dear, you need food. Diabetes, remember?" he reminded.

"But, I feel so _gross." _Kyle whined back, both arms joining behind the other's neck as Kenny began to pull him from the bed to a standing position.

"I don't care how gross you feel, you'll live."

"I might not," Kyle replied, winding as he settled his weight onto his feet.

"Want me to carry you?" Kenny asked, trying his best not to sound like he wanted to-which he honestly did-but Kyle would hate him for it.

As expected, the other threw him a heated glare, "Your dick didn't disable me."

Kenny laughed at that, trying not to but feeling as if it was a lost cause. "You never know, it's pretty powerful in my opinion."

Kyle flipped him off in a way that was sure to make Craig proud-if Craig _could _be proud that was. "Shut the fuck up."

He led Kyle to his dresser, letting him find his own bottoms. Once found, he helped pull them on, regardless of the other's irritated protests. _Bet he'd let Stan do it without all this ranting… _Shaking himself from his thoughts, he pulled the pants up once they had worked them onto his feet. "See, now, wasn't that easy?"

Kyle glared at him again, "I'm not a kid, I can do stuff myself, you know!"

"You're so damned prideful, you're lucky I love that," Kenny proclaimed, turning them both to the door and beginning the walk to it.

"And you're a damn pervert, so we're even." Kyle countered, trying to keep up with Kenny's pace.

Seeing this, the blond slowed, pretending to be stuck in thought about what Kyle had said so as to avoid the Jew's wrath. Not that it stopped the other from casting him heated looks. It was kinda cute actually… He felt the remaining doubts of his dream slip away at this thought. After the past they shared, some twisted dream wasn't going to stop him from his life or anything. He was being stupid for letting it get to him this much. He knows his subconscious is fucked-up, it just started getting worse is all. "So, I guess you're pride and I'm lust then, right? Are those supposed to fit together? I mean, of course they do…" he was rambling to fill-in the silence. He didn't like silence at Kyle's house, it made him feel eerie for some reason…

"Since when do you even know what lust and pride stand for?" Kyle asked teasingly, forgetting about his anger for a moment.

"I know things sometimes…" They were at the stairs now, making Kyle's limp more obvious with each step. "Dude, you sure I can't just carry you, it'd be so much easier on us both."

He'd chosen the stairs to say it because he knew there wasn't a chance Kyle would shove or hit him whilst on them in case he fell. Smiling at the furious look he received, he stopped them both. Kyle's face grew red with anger and-what Kenny hoped-embarrassment as the blond turned and leaned down, swooping the other's legs out from under him. "Ah!" Kyle said, having no-doubt expected Kenny's try to pick him up but not expecting the abrupt movement.

Smiling, he shifted the boy in his arms, carrying him bridal-style down the rest of the stairs. "Put me down. Now." Kyle demanded in a no-nonsense attitude. His arms met behind Kenny's neck, unconsciously tightening the hold from fear of falling. "Seriously, dude, this is _not okay."_ Kenny ignored the words as he passed the last step. Besides, he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, worried Kyle would start moving too much and cause him to fall accidentally. He was lucky he had made it this far without letting the other slip because-despite Kyle being lean and all-he was a man. And he had some muscle. He was pretty heavy. Thankful for his own strength, he found them inside the kitchen before he knew it. Sighing in discontent at not being able to enjoy carrying his boyfriend as much as he'd thought he would, he helped Kyle down slowly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, repeating his words from earlier. Ignoring Kyle's ranting that came right after, he led the disgruntled Jew into a seat. "You know you loved it, me being all strong and manly and you being my damsel in distress-"

"Kenny, I am no one's fucking 'damsel!'" Kyle intoned.

"Uh-huh… " Shaking his head and holding a laugh back, Kenny went to the medicine cabinet, taking out one of the many needles Kyle owned. He tossed it to the redhead, who caught it quite easily. "Take your insulin, my dear damsel." He wanted to say _princess _so badly, but he already knew he'd be dead before he could actually enjoy the word.

Kyle growled lowly, Kenny enjoying the sound more than he'd ever admit-lest the redhead stop making it in anger. He walked to the fridge, pulling open the door and moving around the random items inside. "Dude," he began, taking out a large plastic-wrapped plate. "What the Hell is this?"

Kyle glanced up as he pulled the empty-needle from his arm. "Matzo." he said simply. At Kenny's still-confused look he added, "We had it during Passover…" Kenny tilted his head. Kyle groaned, "Just heat it in the microwave."

Kenny nodded, preparing the meal. "You sure it won't mess with some 'Jewish tradition thing' if I put it in the microwave?" he asked, putting the plate into said-machine.

"Even if it did, would it stop you from eating it?"

"Touché." He put it on for a minute, watching the plate before turning to Kyle once more. "You know, it's weird you get mad at me for being prevy and/or helpful but not for not understanding your Jewish-ness."

Kyle rolled his eyes in response, "Because no one gets my traditions around here except for my synagogue-Jewish place of worship." he added before Kenny could ask.

"I knew that one!" Kenny said suddenly, remembering Kyle mentioning it many times before.

Kyle ignored him. "Not even Stan gets it, and he actually tried to at one point. It was actually pretty funny…"

Kenny turned away at that, pretending to be more interested in watching the food heat. "Of course…" he muttered.

"What?"

Sighing, Kenny ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing." Then, upon seeing Kyle's rant-face in the reflection of the microwave he added, "It's just… Of course you're not mad at me for not understanding it." _Because Stan doesn't. It's always Stan, isn't it? _

Kyle's head tilted now, "Wait. Is this about Stan _again?" _

"It's nothing," Kenny assured, pulling the food out just before the machine beeped. He spilt the meal into two and pulled half onto his own plate. Getting out the proper utensils, he placed them on each plate. "Just forget I said a word, 'kay?" He was already regretting it, himself.

Kyle rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. _Cue awkward silence. _Kenny thought, sitting across from the redhead. He shifted in his seat, watching Kyle's face change in thought. He bit into the meal, _not bad. _"I think I remember this!" he said suddenly. "It's that weird stuff your mom insisted on me taking home!"

Kyle nodded, "That's almost every meal, Ken."

Kenny shrugged, "I remember almost every meal then, I just have different memories attracted to each food specifically is all."

"You're not even making sense." Kyle said. He sounded alright in his tones but…Kenny knew there was more going on in his mind than he was letting on at the moment.

"So, we're going to that party tonight then, right?" Kenny asked, wanting to change subjects.

Kyle nodded, "It won't be too bad, hopefully. No drinking for either of us though, sorry." he added.

"What?" Kenny asked in an outraged tone, "But Ky-le!" He stretched the other's name into two long syllables, hoping it'd somehow change the redhead's mind. He knew it wouldn't. And it didn't.

"Remember what happened last time?"

Kenny thought back, fork to lips. It had been about two weeks ago… "Oh, yeah! That was hot."

"It was most definitely _not _hot." he replied firmly. "And Bebe still has that film you know!"

Kenny shrugged, "So what, she probably gets off to us getting all down and dirty." _She would if she wasn't too much of a slut to so much as_ think_ about doing anything sexual _alone _anyway. _

"Dude, sick!" Kyle stated, face morphing into one of disgust. The wrinkled nose made Kenny snort back a laugh. The redhead gave him a threatening look at that before continuing his defense, "I don't want to do those things in public, okay? It's weird and people judge and film and…" he paused, his face showing he was back in his thoughts again.

"It's not _that _bad, you're just uptight about anything even sort of sexual. Besides, it's not like we were the only ones getting it on, you know. I'm sure I heard Stan and Wendy too."

Kyle immediately made a disgusted noise at that, "No, dude, that's just fucking sick."

"What, heterosexual sex? It's not that bad." Kenny supplied with a smile.

"You know what I mean, I really don't wanna hear about Stan's fucking sex life, okay? Even Stan and I-We don't talk much about that stuff anymore. It gets awkward."

_Probably all of the sexual tension in the air… _He didn't dare say it though, knowing Kyle would probably kick him out of the house in anger. He shook his head, it was a stupid thought anyway. _They're like brothers, _he reassured himself. "Fine. But only if we get hot sex afterward."

"We just had sex."

"I'm a machine and sex is my fuel, babe." Kenny replied, finishing his meal.

Kyle rolled his eyes in response. "The meds are working pretty well now, so can we shower or am I just going to have to shower by myself?"

"After you." Kenny said, wanting to be behind Kyle to watch the other's ass as well as catch him if he fell. It was win-win.

They found themselves in the shower before they knew it, Kenny massaging Kyle's lower back as the other continued to wash himself. "Dude, you don't have to do that you know, the meds have kicked in." Kyle supplied.

"I know but I still feel bad… I should've used lotion or something." He continued to rub, taking mental pictures of every muscle lining the redhead's back from the back of his neck to the bump of his rear. _And what an ass that is… _He wanted to squeeze it so badly but withheld, knowing it might hurt the other.

Kyle sighed, turning to face the other, taking Kenny's hands into his own to stop their movements. "I'm not dying or anything, it'll be fine." He leaned in, pecking Kenny's lips with his own. "You've been motherly all morning, let me take care of you now, okay?"

Kenny smiled as Kyle pecked his lips again. "Does this mean what I think it does or is my mind skipping forward to tonight?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, you know not everything's about sex, right?" Kenny smiled stupidly. "Didn't think so. I meant I wanted to be all romantic and shit but _someone _won't let me…"

Kenny laughed, finally letting the other take charge. Kyle grabbed the body wash and poured it onto his loofa, rubbing the soft material to lather the soap. "Turn around."

"Oh, I like it when you're demanding." He did so, relaxing in the feeling of the soft fabric against his back. It was like a massage in itself, and Kyle knew just where to press… He moaned, finding himself closing his eyes.

Kyle laughed at his response. "You're like one of those dogs that really like water, you know?"

"Not a dog…" he said softly in reply.

"But you _are _my bitch, right?" Kyle joked.

_Maybe I am rubbing off on him a bit much… _"Anytime, anywhere."


End file.
